Unfaitfull
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: Triangle Love: DonxAmitaxCharlie... A secret story, a secret love ... but a regret knock to the Amita's door heart ...


NUMB3RS

**-Unfaithfull-**

Ultimamente

"Solo un incontro,  
solo un momento,  
mi rendo conto chi sei,  
nel tuo respiro, il mio destino sarà..."

Alex Baroni

Amita aprì gli occhi leggermente giusto per vedere il sole che inondava la stanza che ormai lei conosceva molto bene. Si girò lentamente e vide Charlie abbracciata a lei. Sorrise tra sé e sé … tutta quella situazione per lei era un sogno. Lo aveva amato per 3 lunghi anni e ora era lì con lei, era il suo ragazzo e lui l'amava moltissimo.

Ogni mattina quando si svegliava accanto a lui riusciva ancora emozionarsi come la prima volta e questo la riempiva di felicità.

Sorrise tra sé e sé e si diede della sciocca. Lentamente si alzò facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo e scese in cucina per preparare una bella colazione e magari fare una sorpresa a tutti.

Don era appena rientrato da un'irruzione non poco facile ed era molto stanco e anche un po' giù di corda e così piuttosto che andare nel suo appartamento aveva preferito andare da suo padre e suo fratello, aveva bisogno di fare colazione con le persone che amava e tirarsi un po' su magari parlando un po'. Ma appena entrò rimase un po' sorpreso da chi si trovò di fronte: Amita con solo addosso una t-shirt molto larga che le andava a vestito che era intenta a cercare qualcosa nella credenza.

Rimase a fissarla e dovette ammettere che era la prima volta che si accorgeva di quanto era bella. Aveva gambe lunghe e magre, un fisico perfetto e lunghi capelli neri lucenti. Ma subito si diede delle stupido, era la ragazza di suo fratello ed non era opportuno fare certi apprezzamenti anche se solo mentali.

Amita improvvisamente si sentì come osservata e si girò di scatto per poi scoprire che era Don, il fratello maggiore del suo fidanzato, probabilmente appena tornato dal lavoro.

Don cercò subito di distogliere lo sguardo per non farle capire che era almeno lì da un minuto ad osservala.

"Scusa non volevo spaventarti!"

"No figurati! E' che non ti aspettavo! Hai una faccia orribile, tutto bene?"

"In realtà no!"

Disse sedendosi al tavolo e passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Aspetta ti preparo subito un caffé!"

Don rimase sorpreso a vederla così preoccupata e dovette ammettere però che gli faceva piacere avere l'attenzioni di una così bella donna.

Subito Amita si sedette davanti all'uomo e gli porse il caffè.

"Ti va di parlare?"

Le disse poggiandogli la mano sul braccio, senza neanche a pensare come poteva essere preso quel gesto da un osservatore esterno.

"Si tratta del sequestro di una ragazza era sparita da una settimana e pensavamo di averla trovata ma è stato tutto inutile … era così giovane … siamo stati troppo superbi nel supporre di farcela e lei è morta …"

Amita le strinse la mano sul braccio e gli fece un sorriso leggero di comprensione.

"Mi dispiace, deve essere difficile … Sai più di una volta ho pensato come facessi. Ma ho scoperto con il tempo che sei un uomo molto forte e sicuro, non fartene una colpa che ti ha portato a sbagliare"

Don le sorrise e gli mise una mano su quella di lei.

"Grazie Amita. Sai mi dispiace che noi non parliamo spesso sei una ragazza veramente speciale …"

Amita sorrise e abbasso lo sguardo.

"Mi fa piacere, comunque abbiamo tutto il tempo per recuperare … ora passo molto tempo qui!"

Disse felicemente mentre lentamente faceva scivolare via la sua mano da quella di lui e si allontanava verso la cucina.

In quel momento entrò Charlie e fu sorpreso di vedere il fratello.

"Ehi Don, chi ci fai qui?"

"Buongiorno anche a te!"

"Scusa mi sono appena alzato!"

"Lo immaginavo! Comunque non ti preoccupare avevo solo voglia di fare colazione con voi sempre che mi vogliate!"

"Certo!"

Disse sorridendo Amita.

"Allora vi preparo una bella frittata e bacon vi va?"

Charlie le si avvicinò e la baciò.

"Come farei senza di te?"

Amita gli sorrise di rimando e lo baciò ancora.

Don li guardò e si maledì per quello che aveva pensato poco prima, loro erano così innamorati e stavano così bene insieme e lui non poteva e non doveva fare certi pensieri, ma dovette ammettere che poco prima sentirla così vicina, così interessata a lui le aveva fatto immensamente piacere. Fin a quel momento Don aveva avuto molte storie di cui solo una importante le altre erano basate molto sul sesso e poco su altro. Forse dopo tanto tempo si sentiva attratto da qualcuno e non solo fisicamente peccato che era qualcuno di irraggiungibile …

Coriandoli a Natale

"E' inutile sai, il male che fa   
il peso di un bacio.  
L'hai dato soltanto perchè eri da solo.

La colpa dov'è?!  
Qua intorno non c'è   
Sai dirmi tu dov'è?!  
In un giorno che piove …"

Subsonica

Dopo quella colazione quasi irreale Charlie uscì presto e si diresse in facoltà dove aveva promesso a Larry che si sarebbero incontrati e lo avrebbe aiutato con dei calcoli.

Alan dal canto suo uscì per una partita da golf tra amici e per Don successe proprio quello che voleva evitare: rimanere solo con Amita.

"Ti dispiace se rimango?"

Chiese lei come un fulmine a ciel sereno quasi bisbigliando.

"No perché me lo chiedi?"

"Forse sei stanco e vuoi riposarti, posso andare a casa …"

"No. Non ti preoccupare, mi fa piacere se rimani!"

Amita gli sorrise timidamente prima di sparecchiare la tavola.

Ormai era mattina inoltrata. Don era sdraiato sul divano mentre la ragazza seduta sulla poltrona eseguiva dei calcoli.

"Che fai?"

"Uhm?"

Chiese distratta Amita.

"Ti ho chiesto cosa stavi facendo?"

"Ah scusa! Niente di particolare, dei calcoli per un problema che Charlie non riesce a risolvere e mi ha chiesto di controllare dei passaggi …"

Dopo aver detto ciò si rimise a lavorare e Don continuò a fissarla.

Era già da un mese che quando si trovava con lei si sentiva in quello strano modo, ma stamattina dopo averla vista così in cucina il suo cuore era esploso. Se ne stava innamorando e per questo si odiava.

"Ho qualcosa che non va?"

Chiese Amita improvvisamente.

"Perché?"

"Mi continui a fissare …"

Disse con semplicità.

"Oh no non era per quello, è che quando lavori sei così presa da quello che fai … hai uno sguardo, dovresti vederti!"

"Lo so!"

Disse ridendo.

Poi come se le fosse venuta in mente un'idea improvvisa si alzò dalla poltrona e si sedette sul divano accanto a Don che rimase colpito da quel contatto pressoché nullo.

"Ti va di aiutarmi?"

"Certo, ma in cosa?"

Chiese curioso.

"Riguarda il problema che stavo affrontando … dovrei fare una dimostrazione per capirlo meglio …"

"Cosa devo fare?"

Amita si alzò di scatto e gli porse la mano.

"Te lo mostro!"

Disse solare come al suo solito.

Amita portò Don fuori sotto la pioggia.

"Devi vedere entro quando ci prendiamo un raffreddore?"

"Lo so questa è una conseguenza possibile, ma ciò che devo constatare è altro! Siamo sotto la pioggia giusto? E' evidente, ma la cosa che ci deve interessare è la partizione delle gocce di pioggia a secondo della massa che colpisce …"

"Spiegato in parole semplici?"

"Secondo un calcolo di probabilità, sembra che la partizione delle gocce sia diversa a secondo che la massa che colpisce sia piccola o grande. Ti faccio un esempio una persona da sola sotto la pioggia sarà colpita da meno gocce a dispetto di due fidanzati che invece si abbracciano"

"E con questo cosa vorrebbe dimostrare Charlie?"

"Questo non so dirtelo ma mi ha detto che a che fare con uno dei calcoli che utilizza per aiutarti nei crimini …"

Don la guardò senza capire bene ma si fidò.

"Bene ma noi cosa dovremmo scoprire …"

"Un'anomalia che non torna nei calcoli! Così come ti senti?"

"Fradicio fino dentro alle ossa!"

"Ok concordo! Ma cosa succede se invece che a questa distanza siamo a questa?"

Le chiese lei avvicinandosi a lui e infilando le sue braccia sotto quelle di lui.

Don pensò tra sé a sé che quella situazione non ci voleva, proprio adesso che con la storia del problema matematico era riuscito per 5 minuti a non pensare a lei.

Amita dal canto suo non sentì di fare niente di che era il fratello del suo ragazzo e lo abbracciava che cosa c'era di male. Guardò il cielo e percepì dove stava l'errore …

"L'ho trovato!"

Disse improvvisamente abbassando lo sguardo e trovandosi occhi negli occhi con Don. Lui come al solito seguì l'istinto quello che gli faceva sempre fare la cosa giusta quando lavorava ma che probabilmente in questa situazione lo stava mettendo in una posizione compromettente.

Le mise una mano sul viso e senza pensarci 2 volte l'avvicinò a sé e la baciò, voleva quel contatto che da giorni sopprimeva ma che ora … lì in quel momento non voleva negarsi. Con l'altra mano le cinse la vita e la strinse a sé per sentire ogni fibra del suo corpo contro di sé e percepire la bella sensazione che gli provocava. Amita sembrava invece avere la mente sgombra quasi neanche accorgendosi di quello che stava succedendo fino a quando staccatosi si ritrovarono così vicini e allora percepì. Lei che fino a quel momento era la ragazza più felice e sicura del mondo sulla sua relazione vacillò davanti a quella nuova emozione …

Mezz'ora

"Se cerchi una risposta forse ti arriva è l'atmosfera che ti trasporta verso la voglia che ti torna un'altra volta meglio la sera fuori dal mondo mentre il mondo mi gira tutto intorno tra me e me che penso a quello che mi aspetta in questa sera che mi gusto senza fretta per ogni giorno che passerò spero che possa riavere questa voglia che ho visto che so che questo cielo si dimentica na na na na na...  
E troppo in fretta ma so che prima o poi passerà stasera e che tutto ritornerà com'era sarebbe bello durasse almeno mezz'ora comunque andrà dovrà tornare com'era sarebbe bello che durasse almeno mezz'ora"

Zero Assoluto

"Ehi cosa ci facevate fuori? Non vorrete mica ammalarvi?"

Chiese Charlie che era appena rientrato a casa e vide la propria ragazza e il fratello entrare in casa zuppi d'acqua.

"Cercavo di capire l'errore nel problema che mi hai dato e credo di averlo trovato!"

Disse entusiasta Amita cercando di dimenticare quello che era successo poco prima, mentre Don sconsolato e frustrato dalla situazione salì le scale per andarsi a cambiare.

"Davvero?"

Chiese il ragazzo curioso.

La ragazza prese il quaderno e glielo mostrò mentre Charlie l'abbracciò a sé.

"Ehi così ti bagni tutto!"

"Lo sai che sei molto sexy?"

Amita sorrise e lo baciò.

"Vado a cambiarmi!"

Disse poi tranquillamente salendo le scale.

Charlie la guardò sorridendo e poi tornò al suo problema matematico.

La ragazza entrò in camera di Charlie dove aveva un bel po' di cose sue in quanto ultimamente frequentava molto quella casa.

Si spogliò e cercò qualcosa nell'armadio da mettersi.

Don si era appena cambiato e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era scendere dal fratello e far finta che nulla fosse successo ma il destino sembrava non volergli dare tregua.

Camminando per scendere le scale dovette passare davanti alla camere da letto di Charlie dove vi trovò Amita in uno splendido completino intimo di pizzo nero a cercare qualcosa nell'armadio e per quanto combatte per resistere a quella dolce sensazione non ce la fece. Come un ragazzino controllò le scale e poi entrò nella camera.

La ragazza era talmente intenta nella ricerca di qualcosa da mettersi addosso che non se ne accorse neanche fino a quando non vide il suo riflesso nello specchio.

"Ehi!"

"Non intendevo spaventarti, volevo solo scusarmi per prima tutto qui!"

Disse velocemente lui cercando disperatamente di guardarla negli occhi.

"Non so cosa mi sia preso, scusa!"

"Don non hai sbagliato solo tu ma anch'io, non dovevo metterci in quella situazione!"

Fece un debole sorriso e poi si fece scorrere addosso l'abito che aveva trovato nell'armadio.

"Ti dispiace aiutarmi?"

Gli chiese poi porgendogli i lacci dell'abito che si legava dietro il collo. Lui li prese e lei si voltò sollevandosi i capelli.

Quella fu un'altra tortura averla lì così davanti a lui, sfiorarle lievemente il collo, sentire il suo profumo … averla di nuovo lì a portata di mano, ma no doveva smetterla e per lo più Charlie era di sotto.

"Fatto!"

"Grazie!"

Amita si diresse alla porta e si fermò sullo stipite voltandosi lentamente.

"Per prima … facciamo come se non fosse mai successo! Non vorrei che possa rovinare l'amicizia tra noi, mi dispiacerebbe!"

E senza dire nulla si allontanò.

Don si sedette sul letto distrutto.

No, non doveva dire così … non riusciva proprio a capirlo non poteva regalargli ogni volta lo spiraglio di una possibilità e poi richiuderlo così velocemente lasciandogli l'amaro in bocca. Lo faceva impazzire … già era troppa la fatica per combattere contro i suoi sentimenti e lei così … così inebriante ogni volta che gli era vicino non lo aiutava per nulla.

Improvvisamente poi a rompere i suoi pensieri ci pensò lo squillo del telefono.

"Ehi Don sono David!"

"Dimmi!"

"C'è un caso d'omicidio legato a un giro di prostituzione, siamo sulla scena del crimine …"

"Arrivo subito!"

Chiuse la telefonata e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Ecco cosa gli serviva un caso … già un caso che lo avrebbe fatto lavorare e che per almeno 24 ore lo avrebbe tenuto lontano da quella allettante tentazione.

L'equivalenza

"La seduzione ha il tuo sapore con un sorriso hai già deciso  
Lasciarsi adesso  
ma prima sesso o forse niente eventualmente  
Ma un uomo è un uomo, la mia incostanza  
trovarti ancora nella mia stanza 

L'equivalenza è una storia che non può finire è una splendida vergogna a cui non so sfuggire  
L'equivalenza è scivolare nelle tentazioni ogni giorno più feroci, sempre più leoni  
E' nascondere a se stessi che così non va l'autostrada degli eccessi di velocità"

Max De Angelis

Don era sul caso e la sua testa era completamente rivolto ad esso ma il destino era sempre in agguato e si era già appostato per fargli il suo prossimo trabocchetto.

Avevano un informatore che gli avrebbe lasciato una traccia sull'omicidio e probabilmente anche su qualcosa di più grosso ma per raggiungere tale informazione Don doveva infiltrarsi e suo malgrado non poteva farlo senza Amita.

"Cosa è successo?"

Chiese Charlie che era arrivato tutto affannato insieme alla propria ragazza.

"Abbiamo bisogno di Amita!"

"Cosa?"

Chiese il fratello preoccupato.

"Per delle informazioni e purtroppo non abbiamo più tempo. Ci hanno lasciato un appuntamento: ora e luogo e se lo manchiamo è la fine per il caso!"

Disse velocemente David.

"Sì ma io che c'entro?"

Chiese la ragazza preoccupata.

"Devi infiltrarti con Don! L'informatore è un gran porco e ha una passione per le ragazza indiane. Per far sì che la copertura di Don tenga lo devi accompagnare!"

Le spiegò Megan.

"Non mi piace per niente questo piano!"

Disse Charlie agitato. Anche Amita si sentiva agitata ma pensava che se glielo chiedevano era perché comunque erano sicuri di poterla proteggere.

"Non credo che Don mi metterebbe nei guai …"

Disse improvvisamente con un filo di voce prima di voltarsi verso Charlie.

"Vedrai andrà tutto bene! Ti fidi di tuo fratello no? Credi che mi farebbe rischiare così tanto se non fosse sicuro di potermi proteggere?"

Charlie la guardò perplesso prima di notare Don in lontananza uscito da una stanza vestito per la copertura. Don cercò di trasmettere al fratello tutta la fiducia che ci riusciva anche se da una parte si sentiva un infame, stava chiedendo a Charlie di lasciargli la propria ragazza magari anche senza la garanzia di riuscire a non trovarsi nuovamente in una posizione scomoda come quella della mattina appena passata.

"Io resterò qui fino al tuo ritorno!"

Disse Charlie sicuro riponendo lo sguardo su Amita che dal canto suo fece appena in tempo a dargli un bacio a fior di labbra prima di essere trascinata via da Megan per essere preparata e per spiegargli cosa sarebbe successo.

Don osservava Amita e Megan allontanarsi e poi Charlie in lontananza. Tutto era successo veloce, era arrivato sulla scena del crimine, avevano seguito una traccia, i primi indizi, le informazioni e poi ora l'appuntamento segreto ed infine la telefonata fulminea al fratello. Appena il tempo di realizzare quello che si era detto con Amita quella mattina in camera da letto, il fatto che lei lo considerava solo un amico e non voleva compromettere la situazione. Appena il tempo di assorbire il tutto … di pensare di dimenticarla … di sistemare le cose, che si ritrovò in una situazione probabilmente peggiore di tutti i sentimenti, emozioni, sogni e desideri che si era fatto in quel maledettissimo mese.

Amita e Don entrarono nel locale, erano seguiti da tutti grazie a dei microfoni che avevano addosso, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa erano pronti a intervenire.

"Stai tranquilla non permetterò che ti succeda niente!"

Le disse Don abbracciandola, Amita presa la sua mano e la strinse forte prima di bisbigliargli.

"Lo so …"

A vederli da fuori sembravano certamente un malavitoso molto ricco e la sua donna di ventura. Si recarono esattamente dove gli era stato chiesto e lì trovarono un uomo ad aspettarli.

"Francis e la sua pupa?"

"Sei tu che mi hai dato l'appuntamento?"

"Sei tu che volevi sapere qualcosa sulla ragazza che hanno ucciso?"

Don si sedette ed Amita lo seguì, per lei era molto difficile doveva interpretare il ruolo di ciò che non era.

"E' una delle tue ragazze?"

Gli chiese l'uomo posando gli occhi su Amita.

"Sì ma toglitela dalla mente!"

"Amo le indiane, anche la ragazza uccisa lo era …"

"Davvero?"

"Sì, conoscevo bene quel giro tutte ragazze indiane portate in America grazie a minacce sulle loro famiglie … portate qui a soddisfare noi cari insaziabili clienti …"

Disse l'uomo toccando avidamente la gamba di Amita. Don era pronto a reagire ma la ragazza sembrava essere entrata bene nel ruolo.

"Scordatelo sono troppo cara per te … no come quelle illuse … quanto le pagavi 50 $ all'ora?"

Disse altezzosamente.

"Le conoscevi?"

"Viste ogni tanto, niente di che! Il mio protettore non sceglie merce avariata … ma merce rara …"

Disse mentre si avvicinava alle labbra di Don sfiorandole.

"Ti devo dare ragione, non erano ragazze di classe. Ma quella uccisa sì!"

"Cosa sai?"

Chiese Don.

"Era la figlia di Kabu Lulapu …"

Amita si irrigidì improvvisamente.

"Vedo che lo conosci bellezza!"

"E' una vera leggenda in India … i suoi modi di uccidere sono atroci …"

"Soprattutto con le donne … sua figlia aveva scoperto delle cose e …"

"Cosa ci puoi dire?"

"Perché ti interessa così tanto?"

Chiese l'uomo insospettito.

"C'è un mercato in gioco, no?"

Disse Amita semplicemente.

"Io non vi posso aiutare oltre ma domani mattina forse …"

"Cosa c'è domani mattina?"

"Non ora! Tenete vi lascio la mia camera!"

Disse l'uomo lasciando una tessera magnetica in mano a Don.

"E' del motel qui accanto! Capirò subito se mi state mentendo!"

L'uomo non disse altro e se ne andò.

Don capì che era meglio non insospettire chiunque li stesse osservando così prese Amita per mano e andarono in stanza. Comunicarono con gli altri dicendogli che avrebbero passato la notte lì e interrompendo le comunicazioni decisero di aspettare la mattina successiva per vedere il da farsi.

Don uscì dal bagno e chiuse tutti i rubinetti della stanza.

"Allora?"

Chiese Amita.

Don non rispose le si avvicinò e lentamente la fece sdraiare sul letto sovrastandola con il proprio corpo. Appoggiò la sua bocca al suo orecchio e le rispose.

"Ho interrotto le comunicazioni con l'FBI credo che siamo sorvegliati in qualche modo, fino a domani non possiamo far saltare la nostra copertura …"

Don fece scivolare presto la sua mano sulla sua gamba e le sollevò leggermente la gonna.

"Perdonami …"

L'uomo diceva una cosa con la voce ma faceva altro con il corpo, non si sentiva in colpa … non in quel momento … si sentiva quasi giustificato e questo non lo aiutava. Dovevano fingere così per la loro sopravvivenza ma per Don non era solo quello … era cedere a quella tentazione che stava facendo di tutto per evitare.

Amita si sentiva terribilmente in colpa anche se sapeva che lo facevano per una buona causa, ma la cosa che la faceva sentire più in colpa non era la situazione imbarazzante di per sé, ma il fatto che dentro di sé sentiva qualcosa di terribilmente eccitante e questo la spaventava.

Improvvisamente la donna si avvicinò alle labbra di lui e le catturò. Le sue mani corsero veloci sulla schiena di lui mentre lui la stringeva a sé. Ormai non c'era più senso e neanche razionalità, l'impulso dell'uomo e della donna … la chimica che ne scaturiva … la tentazione … il sapere che quella situazione non poteva avere senso … il lasciarsi cullare dal gusto dell'eccesso.

Fu così che quella passione repressa scoppiò. Presto le mani di lei finirono sui bottoni della camicia di lui e le mani di lui sul vestito di lei.

Don gustava ogni centimetro di quella pelle che tanto aveva agognato e che tanto aveva respinto … Amita si lasciò prendere da quell'impeto, da quella bramosia, da quell'istinto primordiale che era certa di non aver mai provato in vita sua. In quella situazione erano un uomo e una donna semplicemente presi dall'istinto naturale dell'attrazione che batte e ribatte, che si ribella a questa nostra vita al mondo fatto di semplicità.

L'alba di domani

"L'alba di domani ci sorprenderà addormentati ancora abbracciati, dello stesso sogno ci trasporterà oltre i confini più segreti, forse un nuovo mondo ci riceverà senza parole ne paure,  
ed il nostro sguardo attraverserà dei desideri la profondità ...

...parla con me aspettando che spunti il giorno e che non ce niente che conta in torno  
ma la tua voce ancora un po' incerta non sa, quello che gli occhi ridendo confessano già,  
non dirmi no certe zone delle tua mente che ora non sai si dischiudono lentamente ..."

Tiromancino

Don fu il primo a svegliarsi e quando vide Amita affianco a sé capì che non era uno dei suoi soliti sogni solo più vero, ma che era la realtà vera e propria.

Da una parte sentì in sé una felicità immensa che però stava combattendo verso un senso di colpa fortissimo.

Amita si svegliò leggermente e molto tranquillamente guardando l'uomo a cui era abbracciata gli fece un debole sorriso.

"Credo che sia meglio prepararci …"

Riuscì solamente a dire Don prima di alzarsi e rivestirsi.

"Ehi …"

Fece Amita alzandosi a sedere sul letto coperta solo dalle lenzuola leggere. Guardò l'uomo negli occhi con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Voleva dirgli qualcosa ma le parole sembravano essergli morte in gola e la mente annebbiata da un sacco di punti di domanda.

Quel momento sembrò durare un eternità e quel silenzio traboccava di parole sfuggenti, di emozioni impossibili.

Entrambi ripresero i contatti con l'FBI cercando di essere più naturali possibili e quando ritornarono nel locale trovarono ciò che cercavano, una busta per loro.

"Cosa dice?"

Chiese Amita vedendo lo sguardo di Don.

"Vi abbiamo osservato tutta notte, risulta chiaro che non ci avete mentito sulle vostre identità. Qui troverete le informazioni necessarie e quanto vi vengono a costare. Rispettare tempi e consegne"

Amita rimase un po' colpita da quella lettera, qualcuno sapeva che erano andati a letto insieme e questo non poteva essere un bene per loro, ma cosa diavolo avevano in mente l'altra sera?

I due erano in macchina pronti a tornare all'FBI, ma quel viaggio sembrò surreale e le parole taglienti.

"Grazie per l'aiuto, ora puoi tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni. Ti farò tenere sorvegliata fino alla fine del caso solo per precauzione!"

"Ok!"

Le parole erano veloci e gli sguardi furtivi.

Non parlarono di ciò che era successo, preferirono non dire e fare nulla. Erano convinti che se avrebbero fatto così si sarebbero convinti che era solo un sogno e il non esplicarlo lo avrebbe lasciato tale senza trasformarlo in realtà.

Il viaggio sembrò durare un eternità e appena arrivarono alla sede dell'FBI, trovarono ad aspettarli tutti i loro amici.

Amita appena scese dalla macchina si diresse da Charlie e lo abbracciò piangendo.

"Ehi cosa è successo?"

Chiese preoccupato abbracciando la sua ragazza ed osservando il fratello che capì subito la situazione: si sentiva in colpa per ciò che era successo.

"E' un po' sotto shock, non dovevo chiedergli un aiuto così grande … perdonami …"

Detto ciò non si soffermò oltre, quella scena gli faceva troppo male, così insieme a Megan e David si allontanò.

"Shhh sono qui! Ti amo moltissimo Amita!"

La ragazza continuò a piangere abbracciata al suo ragazzo, non smettendo di togliere lo sguardo su Don che si stava allontanando.

E in mezzo le lacrime bisbigliò leggermente:"Ti amo anch'io!"

Ho messo via

"Mi sto facendo un po' di posto e che mi aspetto chi lo sa  
che posto vuoto ce n'è stato, ce n'è, ce ne sarà.

Ho messo via un bel po' di cose ma non mi spiego mai il perché  
io non riesca a metter via te"

Ligabue

Don era seduto alla sua scrivania e osservava la lavagna davanti a sé dove erano segnati tutti gli indizi e tutti i collegamenti finora scovati nel caso. Avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto al fratello ma proprio non se la sentiva e così rimase lì ad osservare quella lavagna piena di foto e di scritte quando la sua mente però pensava a tutt'altro.

Sapeva dentro di sé di dover mettere via, nascondere alla sua anima i rumori dei sospiri e dell'emozioni di quella notte appena passata, delle illusioni che si facevano spazio nella sua mente e che prima o poi lo avrebbero fatto impazzire, dei sotterfugi e dei rimpiattini che ormai dicono che non aveva più l'età per certe cose … doveva mettere via tutte quelle cose ma la più importante era quella di cui non riusciva a sbarazzarsi: Amita.

Amita aveva salutato Charlie e aveva preferito andare a casa sua. Aveva bisogno di rimanere sola e far chiarezza nella sua mente … riordinare i pensieri e le sensazioni. Era sdraiata sul suo letto e aveva perso ormai il conto da quanto tempo era lì a fissare il soffitto. Il cuore le batteva così forte che sembrava dover esploderle nel petto e lacrime feroci le bruciavano sul viso. Aveva troppe domande e confusione nella mente e questo la faceva impazzire, perché appena provava a sistemare le cose una fitta atroce al cuore la prendeva.

Sapeva dentro di sé di dover metter via, nascondere alla sua anima i consigli che il cuore gli dava perché a sbagliare era già bravissima da sé, i sogni e le speranze per un male e una botta troppo forte, i rimorsi per ciò che aveva fatto che si mischiavano con i rimpianti di ciò che poteva fare … doveva mettere via tutte quelle cose ma la più importante era quella di cui non riusciva a sbarazzarsi: Don.

Don tornò al lavoro, scosse la testa e dimenticò. Buttò anima e cuore nel lavoro e seguendo casi, collegamenti, indizi, interrogatori … ce la fecero … il caso venne chiuso e chiuso nel suo cuore sarebbe stato anche quel capitolo piacevole e sbagliato della sua vita.

Amita si alzò di scatto dal letto, non poteva rimanere ancora lì. Stare ferma ad aspettare, cosa poi? No! Doveva reagire, fare qualcosa … qualsiasi cosa, ma doveva prendere la situazione in mano. Lo stare immobili non aiuta a decidere e così prendendo il cappotto uscì di casa.

La gioia del pensiero del tradimento

"Le mani le sue e poi un'altra volta noi due

vorrei per amore o per ridere dipende da me

e tu ancora e noi ancora e lui un'altra volta fra noi

le mani questa volta sei tu e lui e lui a poco a poco di più , di più

vicini per questione di cuore se cosi si può dire

di noi e tu ancora e lui un'altra volta fra noi …"

Patty Pravo

Don arrivò a casa, aprì una bottiglia di birra e si mise a vedere la partita alla Tv. Di quello aveva bisogno in quel momento di fare quello che faceva sempre quando tornava dal lavoro per ricordarsi che niente era cambiato … niente. Improvvisamente il campanello suonò e svogliato andò ad aprire, rimase sconvolto … di tutte le persone di cui si poteva trattare proprio quella di cui stava cercando di dimenticare le si presentò davanti.

"Ciao …"

Disse debolmente Amita.

"Ti ho disturbato?"

"No figurati … entra pure …"

La ragazza timidamente entrò e si diresse vicino al divano. Aveva la testa bassa e il cuore che le batteva a mille.

"Scusa se sono venuta a quest'ora, ma dovevo parlarti …"

"Senti Amita hai ragione tu, ho capito abbiamo fatto uno sbaglio e tu ti senti in colpa per tutto …"

"Parli della mia reazione quando siamo tornati?"

Chiese lei alzando lo sguardo cercando di mantenerlo con quello di lui.

"Sì … facciamo come se non fosse mai successo perché …"

La ragazza prese un gran respiro e gli si avvicinò improvvisamente di colpo stando a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra.

"Hai ragione oggi io ho reagito così perché mi sentivo in colpa …"

Disse incominciando a piangere.

"Lo so e quindi …"

Cercò di rispondere l'uomo prima che lei gli mise un dito sulla bocca.

"… ma non per come pensi tu. Mi sentivo in colpa perché ho provato qualcosa Don. Nella giornata di ieri con quel bacio … con quella notte … tutte le mie certezze sono cadute e sai perché? Perché il contatto che abbiamo avuto mi ha emozionato … mi ha scosso dentro … e ora non riesco a non pensare di riaverlo ancora …"

Disse lei mentre lentamente gli si avvicinava alle sue labbra.

""... ma dimmi che per te è stato solo un incidente di percorso e non ne riparleremo più …"

Amita gli si allontanò e lo guardò negli occhi. Lui non rispose ma rimase lì a guardarla. Ancora tra le lacrime abbassò il viso, aveva capito. Si diresse alla porta e fece per aprirla quando lui bloccandola riuscì a chiudere la porta e immobilizzare lei contro.

Unfaithfull

"He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue the clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true"

Rihanna

"Ma cosa stiamo facendo?"

Disse a poco centimetri dalla sua bocca.

"Non lo so … ma non ci voglio pensare …"

Disse lei mentre lo stuzzicava leggermente baciandolo.

"Fermami ora … o quello che accadrà tra poco non sarà più nelle mie facoltà razionali …"

Lei lo guardò leggermente, la sua mente si stava incominciando ad arrovellare … a pensare … quindi chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, lasciò che tutto accadesse.

Lei gli mise le gambe intorno la vita e lui tenendola in braccio la portò in camera da letto. Lì i vestiti velocemente andarono via. Lui era seduto sul bordo del letto a petto nudo e lei era di fronte a lui con solo il completino intimo addosso.

Gli piacque rimanere lì a rimirarla … a guardarla … a sapere che era stata sua e lo sarebbe stato ancora … ancora, ma questa volta in modo più cosciente della loro prima volta …

Amita dal canto suo non si riconobbe … i desideri nascosti, le tentazioni, le fantasie più spinte … tutto le traboccò in mente e ogni sua inibizione scomparve. Si avvicinò a lui e mettendo un ginocchio sul letto, in mezzo le sue gambe incominciò a baciarlo. Poi le mani di lei corsero giù sulla sua vita e lì ne prese un oggetto. Si staccò da lui e gliele mostro, gli mostrò le manette.

Il suo sguardo era più che eloquente. Lui invertì immediatamente le posizioni e si ritrovarono così in poco tempo dentro una delle classiche fantasia di un uomo e una donna.

Lei ammanettata completamente inerme a lui che sopra di lei la baciava senza inibizioni.

"Cosa mi stai facendo?"

Gli sussurrò lei.

"Mi hai trasformato in una spregiudicata ragazzaccia …"

Lui la baciò con passione mentre con le mani gustava ogni sua curva.

"Io? Tu mi hai reso tuo schiavo! Sei la mia droga!"

Si baciavano e ben presto si sentirono anche uno dentro l'altra … il piacere arrivò al culmine e la schiena di lei si inarcò per poi ricadere nella follia dell'emozioni.

Era sesso allo stato puro … era fantasia allo stato puro … era passionalità allo stato puro … era utopia allo stato puro … ma la cosa più importante è che non erano tutto queste cose fini a se stesse … era anche amore … amore allo stato puro senza filtri di nessun tipo né mentali … né psicologici.

La gioia del risveglio

"Vivo nella grazia dei tuoi baci rubati alle prime luci del sole  
il riflesso nei tuoi occhi quando poi ti accorgi che faccio finta di dormire

La gioia del risveglio è l'attimo in cui  
tutto l'universo gira intorno a noi"

Roberto Angelini

La ragazza era accoccolata sul petto di lui e lui la stringeva a sé come se avesse paura che le potesse sfuggire da un momento all'altro. La guardava dormire e pensava che una notte così, un'esperienza così non l'aveva mai avuta in vita sua.

Lei aprì leggermente gli occhi e guardandolo gli fece un dolce sorriso.

"Da quanto è che mi fissi?"

"Da quanto fai finta di dormire?"

"Ok mi hai scoperta … volevo vedere dopo quanto ti scocciavi …"

"Allora saremmo stati qui all'infinito!"

Lei si alzò leggermente e si voltò verso di lui baciandolo.

"Sai Don … sono felice … non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere … mi sento così felice …"

"E se potesse essere così tutti i giorni?"

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Voglio passare ogni attimo così … in cui tutto sembra girare solo intorno a noi …"

Lei gli sorrise senza capire.

"Sai ho avuto moltissime storie, veramente tante … ma sicuramente è la prima volta che sono così sicuro di qualcosa! Voglio svegliarmi così tutte le mattine … mi vuoi sposare Amita?"

Tu come stai?

"Tu come stai...  
è successo cosa non so tu lo dirai  
fino a ieri andava tutto bene come mai?  
dimmi cosa credi tu non sai   
dimmi cosa credi tu non vuoi  
dimmi che sei sempre tu chi sei   
dimmi adesso se ti va"

Zero Assoluto

Sul volto di Amita si allargò un grandissimo sorriso e improvvisamente lo baciò fortissimo.

"Non ho parole … ma so di essere estasiata!"

"Allora non dovrei essere deluso?"

"Per niente!"

Lei gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui e lo guardò sorridendo, poi si abbassò e lo baciò e lui l'accarezzò radioso come era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai sentito.

I due si staccarono leggermente, lei era ancora piegata verso di lui e i suoi capelli morbidi le ricadevano da un lato sul petto di lui. Don le mise una mano sul viso e la guardò negli occhi.

"Ti rendi conto cosa mi hai fatto? In solo due giorni hai cambiato la mia visione della vita … mi hai reso tuo succube … come una droga che più assaggio e più voglio …"

Lei gli sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Voglio vivermi tutto questo alla luce del sole Don … Charlie deve essere il primo …"

"Lo so gli parlerò e …"

"No! Lo devo fare io!"

Don l'avvicinò a sé e la baciò nuovamente.

Amita aveva un sorriso radioso, tutto gli sembrava così bello … così perfetto intorno a lei. Camminava a passo veloce ed solo a guardarla chiunque avrebbe capito che stava vivendo qualcosa di così forte, di così emozionante che la faceva sembrare sprizzare gioia da ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Arrivò davanti all'ufficio di Charlie e li si bloccò, divenne seria e capì che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la parte più dura di quella situazione. Entrò e si sedette sulla cattedra, lui stava scrivendo un'equazione alla lavagna ma percepì la sua presenza. Si voltò e la baciò ponendosi davanti a lei.

"Ehi oggi sei radiosa … hai un'altra luce lo sai?"

"Me lo sento …"

Disse lei cercando di mantenersi calma.

"Senti Charlie ti devo dire una cosa … e …"

Ma lui la bloccò subito.

"Anch'io!"

"Fammi parlare ti prego …"

"Non ce la faccio te lo devo dire subito. Mi hanno convocato ad Oxford, cattedra permanente e fondi per qualsiasi tipo di ricerca voglia fare …"

"Oddio è un'offerta pazzesca …"

"Lo so … l'ho rifiutata!"

"Cosa?"

Charlie la guardò con un dolce sorriso e prese il viso di lei tra le sue mani.

"Io non potrei ma vivere lontana dalla mia famiglia e dai miei amici, ma cosa più importante non potrei vivere lontano da te … senza te. Quando penso alla mia vita e a quanto tempo ho sprecato senza te mi sento lacerare dentro. Sei la cosa più importante che ho e per te rinuncerei a questo ed altro … senza di te morirei Amita … Il mio cuore è nelle tue mani, mi fido ciecamente di te!"

Lui le si riavvicinò e la baciò. Amita si lasciò andare e dentro di sé la sua anima appassì di colpo, lacrime calde le corsero lunghe le gote.

"Ehi … è successo qualcosa? Cosa volevi dirmi …"

"Io … dovevo dirti una cosa e …"

Charlie sentì una sensazione strana non riusciva a spiegare cos'era ma era un brivido caldo quasi di terrore.

"Sembri strana …"

Amita lo guardò con uno sguardo di colpevolezza pieno di amarezza.

Don arrivò a casa e lì vi trovò solo il padre che era intento a preparare il pranzo.

"Mi devi spiegare perché arrivi ogni volta che preparo da mangiare …"

"Ho un sesto senso che ti devo dire …"

"Torni da lavoro?"

"Veramente da casa …"

"A quest'ora? Ti sei riposato eh?"

"Veramente questa notte ho fatto le ore piccole e quindi …"

Disse lasciando la frase sospesa mentre prendeva una birra dal frigorifero.

"Eri con una donna?"

"Sì capisce?"

"Dal tuo sorriso malizioso … chi è?"

"E' una ragazza speciale. La conosco da poco a dirti la verità ma a me sembra invece di conoscerla da sempre!"

"So cosa vuol dire, quando vidi tua madre per la prima volta ero sicurissimo che lei sarebbe stata la donna con la quale avrei voluto passare ogni giorno della mia vita …"

"E' così anche per me papà … gli ho chiesto di sposarmi!"

Alan smise improvvisamente di cucinare e si voltò verso il figlio.

"Cosa?"

Don allargò le braccia e rise, il padre lo abbracciò forte. Era felicissimo dopo tante tempo avrebbe finalmente visto almeno uno dei suoi figli sistemarsi e magari dargli dei nipoti.

"Sono felicissimo per te figliolo! Non vedo l'ora di incontrare questa ragazza anzi mi stupisco che non me l'hai fatta ancora conoscere"

Fumo e Cenere

"E' un lamento continuo di frasi che ormai sono andate, sparite  
Mai più sentirai ti aspettavi di udire "Sei il solo per me"   
Metti l'anima in pace quei giorni son già  
Fumo e cenere"

Finley

"Ehi ciao papà!"

"Ciao figliolo!"

"Amita dov'è?"

"La tua neo moglie intendi?"

"Sì! Papà lo so cosa pensi, ma in questi giorni al lavoro sono pieno … non è colpa mia!"

"No sai si stava incominciando a chiedere se ce lo ha un marito …"

"Papà dov'è?"

"E' in giardino! Ti sembra che deve venire qui per vederti e non a casa vostra?"

"Hai finito!"

"Sì sì … ora vai!"

Alan si rimise a lavare i piatti alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre il figlio si diresse velocemente verso il giardino.

Fermo sulla soglia della porta la guardò. Era bellissima. Sotto la luce del sole stava lavorando a dei calcoli e appena si accorse di qualcuno che la stava osservando alzò il suo sguardo imbronciato come quello di una bambina arrabbiata.

Amita e suo fratello erano sposati ormai da 3 mesi ma il dolore che sentiva dentro continuava a bruciargli come la prima volta che si erano parlati …

"_Allora?"_

_Amita era in lacrime ma doveva dirglielo non poteva mentirgli … _

_Gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino._

"_Ti devo dire una cosa …"_

"_Cosa c'è? Mi stai preoccupando sai?"_

_Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi._

"_Mi dispiace …"_

_Come un pugno allo stomaco l'uomo capì esattamente cosa poteva essere successo, non voleva crederci … non ci poteva credere …_

"_Amita io ti amo ... ti rendi conto … io ti amo …"_

"_Ti amo anch'io … ma non basta"_

Seduto solo nella stanza mentre note distorte di una canzone in lontananza giungevano a lui. Aveva capito che l'aveva persa per sempre, che non sarebbe mai tornata da lui.

"_E' un lamento continuo di frasi che ormai sono andate sparite …"_

"_Ma tu sei solo per me …"_

_Lei gli mise un dito sulla bocca._

"_Non rendere tutto più difficile … e cerchiamo di mettere le nostre anime in pace … questi giorni passati sono già fumo e cenere"_

L'uomo si voltò verso quella parte di lei dopo tutte le mattine la trovava accanto a sé, quelle immagini ormai cancellate … ma le emozioni quelle no, quelle rimangono.

_Tutto quello che sperava … tutte i suoi sogni erano andati a puttane … poteva reagire, poteva impedirgli di andare via … invece no … decise di mollare … di lasciarla andare via nel vento e lontana da lui per sempre …_

L'uomo le si avvicinò e la baciò.

"Dai non farmi il broncio!"

"Cosa dovrei fare? Mi lasci sempre sola! Siamo sposati o sbaglio?"

"Scusami … per farmi perdonare, mi prendo le ferie e andiamo via una settimana … dove vuoi tu!"

"Dici sul serio?"

Disse subito lei sorridendo.

Poi improvvisamente il suo sguardo divenne scuro e voltandosi l'uomo vide il fratello camminare verso di loro.

"Ehi ciao ragazzi!"

"Ciao!"

Disse debolmente la ragazza.

"Gli amici di papà gli hanno dato buca e mi ha chiesto se abbiamo voglia di andare a giocare con lui a golf …"

"Ottima idea! Vado a prendere le mazze!"

Il ragazzo diede un bacio alla moglie ed entrò in casa.

Amita si alzò e guardò negli occhi l'uomo davanti a sé.

"E' meglio che io non venga …"

Fece per andarsene ma l'uomo la fermò per un polso.

"No! Vieni!"

Lei lo guardò stupita ma lui subito si sciolse in un sorriso.

"Sei mia cognata o sbaglio!?"

Lei lo guardò e finalmente felice lo abbracciò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Grazie …"

Gli disse lei debolmente.

"Amita … Don …"

Gli disse Charlie andandogli incontro.

"Dai dobbiamo prepararci …"

"Andiamo!"

Disse lei prendendo per mano suo marito.

"Allora facciamo la neo coppia contro me e papà?"

Chiese Don al fratello ed Amita.

I due sposi si guardarono negli occhi e poi guardando Don all'unisono risposero:"Ci stiamo!"


End file.
